


Reckless

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Ma Vhenas [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Free Running, Imagine This, Injury, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on a headcanon that Scout is a free-runner. Obviously, it is a very dangerous hobby and Solas sees this danger more often than Scout does. When Scout gets injured, Solas decides to give her a piece of his mind. Based on the prompt “Don’t ever do that again!”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3

"I _warned_ you about the climbing, I _begged_ you to stop, and now look at what has happened. Don't _ever_ do that again!" Solas had stormed into the room, an angry force that was visibly seething with an authority in his voice that made Scout uneasy, something she had never heard before.

Scout was not going to roll over to Solas' scolding. Her strong-headedness kicked in immediately, causing a defiant look to cross onto her face. "It was a simple sprain, nothing more. It's really _not_ that bad! You weren't even there..." Her voice trailed off as she absent-mindedly rubbed the bandages on her wrist, the foreign object made her skin itch. When she applied too much pressure, a sharp pain shot through her arm and she physically winced at the sudden assault.

Solas did not wish to escalate the situation between him and Scout. He was about to speak when he saw her pain. He immediately sat down on the bed and his blue eyes scanned over her injury with pure concern. When it was apparent that she was alright, his eyes met hers and his voice lowered, "You are right, I was not there. I should have been there for you, Vhenan. Perhaps I could have done something to prevent it, although convincing you to change your mind is not a task easily accomplished." A small smile appeared on his lips as his fingers gently ghosted across her injury, as if to fix it simply by touch.

Scout watched his movements with curiosity and relief; she did not wish to fight with Solas. "I'm glad you finally realize that." She quipped back with a wide smile on her lips and happiness in her eyes. Their eyes met, and suddenly her heart began to flutter in her chest. It was then she realized that they were completely alone.

Solas returned a kind smile before his hand caressed her cheek. His thumb smoothed over the deep scar below her eyes as it had done, what seemed like, thousands of times. "I was afraid that I had lost you," he spoke without hesitance as his voice lowered, causing the moment to become one of a more intimate nature. His eyes stayed on hers, as if trying to convince her that his words were real.

She leaned into his touch as her eyes closed gently. His words caught her off guard, she knew Solas cared, it was just odd to hear it out loud and not be displayed through actions or said in hidden meanings. Without thinking, she leaned forward, closing some of the space between them. Her eyes flicked to his lips before back to his gaze, "I'm afraid I'm a lot harder to get rid of than you seem to think." It was supposed to be a joking response, but her voice held hidden promise.

Solas kept his eyes soft, and despite the little voice that commanded him to stop, he leaned in and kissed Scout. Her lips were as soft as he remembered. Her scent was almost intoxicating and with each second he remained locked with her, the harder it was becoming to leave. He could easily get lost in everything that _was_ Scout.

When he kissed her, Scout almost gasped. It had been weeks since their last kiss and this was truly all Scout had wanted from her and Solas' relationship. He seemed so in control all the time around her, this brief moment of vulnerability and tenderness sent Scout's heart fluttering and breaking all at once. This was Solas, exposed, and he chose to let his guard down around _her_.

She did not force the kiss, nor did she intensify it. Scout let Solas lead, hoping that it would make him stay longer. His very presence could calm a Druffalo in mid charge. Scout could only describe his scent as 'magical', that is, if Magic had a scent. His kiss was confident, somewhat needy, but also tender and sweet. There was something hidden underneath, however, not exactly deceiving, but concealed.

All too soon, he pulled away, leaving Scout somewhat light headed. His hand fell back to the bed as he created space between them. He did not leave immediately like he always would, but the conflicted look on his face was painfully obvious. He dropped his gaze, too afraid that if he met her eyes he would fall apart. He watched as her good hand covered his. The movement coaxed him to look at her, and when his eyes met hers once again, a small smile fluttered onto her lips. He took her hand in his and returned the soft smile, grateful that she did not expect more. It would be too easy to break the fragile resolve he held around her.

"Ar lath ma, Vhenan," he whispered with truth in his eyes. Solas then stood from the bed. His eyes did not meet hers again as he left her alone in her quarters. He held his composure until he was in his bedroom. It was then that he allowed himself to break down and cry. He loved her, but it could never be, and that guilt gnawed at him more than _anything_ he's ever done.


End file.
